<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glow in the dark stars by soleil_slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122201">glow in the dark stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_slytherin/pseuds/soleil_slytherin'>soleil_slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_slytherin/pseuds/soleil_slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie pines for Eddie late at night, looking up at the stars Eddie gave him that morning. A reflection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie stared up at his ceiling. Glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck there where he had put them a couple of hours before. </p><p>Eddie had given them to him at school. He’d looked so excited, his eyes bright and a smile creeping onto his face as he held out his cupped hands, showing Richie the little plastic stars inside. </p><p>“I’ll split them between us so we can both match,” Eddie had said, looking serious. Richie had laughed at the look on his face, so business-like. </p><p>“What?” Eddie had crossed his arms. “You better not be laughing at my stars.”</p><p>Richie had shook his head, his curls bouncing against his forehead. “You look cute when you’re angry, Spaghetti, now gimme my stars.”</p><p>Eddie had put one hand under Richie’s to steady it (and Richie had nearly combusted), using his other hand to pour some stars into Richie’s hands. </p><p>Richie groaned, turning onto his stomach and pressing his face into his pillow. “Fuck,” he whispered. He was so utterly and completely fucked. He couldn’t stop thinking about Eddie’s smirk, the way he put up with all of Richie’s bullshit, and his hair, which curled if he let it grow out too long. </p><p>He turned back over onto his back and looked at the stars again. They were a pale green, glowing in the faint moonlight that filtered through Richie’s window. They reminded him of Eddie. His stomach turned over—not in an entirely unpleasant way, but a the way that felt like a wave crashing over his head, like he was feeling too much. An excess. </p><p>That’s what Richie’s love for Eddie felt like. An excess. Maybe he could’ve delt with a boyhood crush, but over the years his feelings for Eddie had grown steadily as weeds, until they tangled into every nook and cranny of Richie’s chest. </p><p>He flipped his light on. His tired hand scrambled in his desk drawer for a pen and a piece of paper. He smoothed the paper out—it was a bit wrinkled from being crammed into his desk for god knows how long—and began to write. </p><p>I love you. </p><p>His pen hovered over the paper. He set it down. Even writing those three words felt like a betrayal. To whom, he wasn’t sure. Himself, maybe? </p><p>He pushed the note deep back into his desk until it mashed up against the back of the drawer, refusing to go any further, and turned off his light again. Once more, he stared up at the little stars on his ceiling. </p><p>He didn’t know yet that Eddie was staring at them too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie had seen the stars and immediately thought of Richie. They were kind of obnoxiously green but it was still hard for Eddie to look away. </p><p>Maybe it was because everything reminded him of Richie these days. Sometimes it felt like the only thing on his mind was Richie. He would see a movie poster and think, <em> oh, Richie would like that </em> , instead of wondering if <em> he </em> would like it. Especially at night. When he was lying in bed, his mind wandering, it always came back to Richie. Richie and his dark curls, Richie and his stupid ‘your mom’ jokes.  </p><p>He thought of the way Richie had lit up when Eddie had given him the stars. </p><p>It was normal to think about your best friend a lot, Eddie thought to himself, looking at the stars scattered across his ceiling. Especially because he spent so much time with him. </p><p>But was it normal to freak out when you and your best friend brushed hands? When he lent you his hoodie because you were cold?</p><p>Probably not. </p><p>If he ignored the feelings, though, they would go away. Right? </p><p>He hoped so. His mother told him that boys who liked other boys were sick and they needed help. She said it was unnatural. If his mother found out, she would probably just give him more pills. God knows what she would do to Richie for “<em>turning my son into a homosexual</em>.”</p><p>He looked up at the stars stuck to his ceiling. Richie had the same ones on his. <em> Was he looking up at them too? </em> Eddie wondered, idly picking at a spare string poking out of his blanket. </p><p>Immediately he cursed himself for even wondering. He needed to cure himself, and thinking about Richie wasn’t going to help. It would just make him more sick.</p><p>Sick. That’s what he was. He knew his mother would agree.</p><p>Then why did it feel so good? </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>imagine taking nearly a month to update a fic,,, couldn't be me,,,<br/>anyways i'm considering turning this into an actual fic with like plot n stuff but idk\<br/>also poor eddie repressing his feelings :(( i just felt like it would be more canon if he couldn't accept himself right away cause of the time period and his mom</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone wants this but from eddie's view... lmk... i am a simple creature one comment and i'll do it...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>